Entre Ciel et Terre
by Meanne77
Summary: one shot Votre soleil est jaune fit soudain Yuuri. Et votre ciel est bleu...


Titre : Entre Ciel et Terre  
Auteur : Meanne77  
Genre : Pointless. Décalé. Je tiens à préciser que cette fic me laisse complètement perplexe et que je ne sais pas non plus ce que Yuuri veut dire…

Disclaimer : KKM n'est pas à moi ; si c'était le cas, les Maou prendraient beaucoup plus les blonds, heu, je veux dire les choses en main, heu… ouais enfin bref, les choses se passeraient différemment, quoi. Mais j'aime cette série, et telle qu'elle est, donc finalement cette non propriété est plutôt une bonne chose. Ce disclaimer est beaucoup trop long, c'est une honte !

**Spoilers** : nope :)

(Fin mai 2005 – PB n°8)

¤

**Entre Ciel et Terre**

¤

Yuuri ôta ses bottes puis ses chaussettes et fit remuer ses orteils avec un sourire ravi, appréciant à sa juste valeur la brise tiède venant se glisser entre ses doigts de pieds écartés en éventail. Il fit quelques pas dans l'herbe, regrettant un peu que celle-ci ne soit pas plus fraîche, avant de repousser rapidement cette pensée : ce n'était pas tous les jours, et certainement pas à Tokyo, qu'il pouvait être nu pieds dans l'herbe ! Alors peu importait la fraîcheur de celle-ci !

Après s'être étiré, il retourna s'asseoir sur sa veste, ôtée depuis longtemps. Il retroussa au maximum les jambes de son pantalon et grimaça devant la pâleur de sa peau. Certes, le base-ball était un sport d'extérieur, mais il devait reconnaître que malgré toutes ses qualités, il ne favorisait pas le bronzage. Enfin… tant qu'il n'était pas plus pâle que Wolfram…

Se protégeant les yeux du soleil d'une main, Yuuri regarda son fiancé.

– Tu ne veux pas te mettre à l'aise ? Conrad a dit qu'il en aurait pour un petit moment, on peut bien en profiter pour faire une pause… Assied-toi au moins !

Le blond le fixa sans rien dire, l'expression de son visage trahissant son mécontentement. Yuuri ne se donna même pas la peine de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, préférant le silence de Wolfram et la tranquillité du lieu. Souriant en direction du soleil, Yuuri se repositionna de telle sorte que sa tête reposerait sur sa veste. Croisant les bras en guise d'oreiller, il s'allongea, faisant de nouveau remuer ses orteils. Wolfram devrait vraiment apprendre à se détendre…

Quelques secondes passèrent, une minute peut-être, avant qu'un soupir ne lui parvienne au-dessus de lui. Ouvrant un œil, Yuuri vit Wolfram se défaire de son épée et s'asseoir à ses côtés. Le brun sourit.

– Allez, retire au moins ta veste ! Tu dois crever de chaud comme ça !

Wolfram lui jeta un coup d'œil de biais.

– Je suis un soldat, je suis entraîné à…

– Raah ! le coupa Yuuri, une moue aux lèvres. Il est pas question d'entraînement, là ! Et puis tu me donnes chaud !

Wolfram soupira de nouveau et commença à déboutonner sa veste, qu'il plia ensuite soigneusement avant de la poser sur l'herbe, replaçant son épée par-dessus. Puis il retira ses bottes, qui vinrent rejoindre le reste de ses affaires.

– Tes chaussettes…

– Il est inconvenant pour un prince – et un roi ! – de se montrer nu pieds en société !

Yuuri s'appuya sur le coude, sourcils haussés.

– En société ? On est rien que toi et moi, Wolf !

Quelques couleurs apparurent sur les joues du blond et Yuuri s'alarma :

– Attends, ne dis rien ! C'est encore une de vos coutumes, c'est ça ? Etre pieds nus signifie que… heu, que…

– Non, ça n'a pas de signification particulière, répondit Wolfram tout en ôtant avec réluctance ses chaussettes.

Yuuri poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il demande à Günther un manuel des us et coutumes mazoku. L'ignorance était trop dangereuse !

Rassuré et résolu, Yuuri se rallongea dans l'herbe. L'après-midi était vraiment agréable…

¤

– Votre soleil est jaune. Et votre ciel est bleu, dit soudain Yuuri, rompant le silence qui s'était installé depuis plusieurs minutes.

– C'est maintenant que tu le remarques ? De quelle couleur voudrais-tu qu'ils soient ? rétorqua Wolfram avec brusquerie.

Yuuri, toujours en position allongée, haussa les épaules.

– Vos pommes ont une couleur bizarre, rappela-t-il. Chez moi, les pommes sont vertes, jaunes, rouges… mais pas violettes !

– Les pommes sont tricolores ?

– Ah, non… je voulais dire l'une des trois, pas toutes en même temps. C'est selon les espèces. Encore que je crois qu'il y a une variété bicolore, jaune et rouge… et y'a plusieurs sortes de verts, aussi. Y'en a qui sont vert jaunâtre et d'autres qui sont très vertes. Un peu comme tes yeux.

Wolfram, qui jusqu'à présent regardait le brun comme s'il débarquait d'un autre monde, se mit à rougir mais Yuuri n'y prêta pas vraiment attention ; Wolfram rougissait assez souvent de toute façon.

– Et puis elles n'ont pas toutes le même goût non plus ! poursuivit le brun. Vos pommes violettes ont le goût des Granny. Ce sont les très vertes de chez moi, précisa-t-il. Vous n'avez qu'une variété de pommes ?

Wolfram hocha la tête en silence. Il était rare que Yuuri lui parle, y compris lors des encore plus rares moments où ils n'étaient que tous les deux, mais pourquoi lui faisait-il un exposé sur les pommes ?

– Des Granny violettes, alors… murmura Yuuri, pensif.

Peut-être que s'il rapportait des pommes d'ici sur Terre, elles deviendraient vertes ? … Un peu comme pour Superman : sur sa planète d'origine, il était parfaitement normal mais sur Terre il avait des super pouvoirs à cause de la couleur du soleil… Sauf que…

– … Votre soleil aussi est jaune…

Il haussa de nouveau les épaules.

– Votre mer est bleue, aussi, mais bon ça c'est plus normal puisque le ciel l'est. … Vos chats miaulent bizarrement, ceci dit…

– Nos chats sont parfaitement normaux ! s'offusqua Wolfram comme s'il s'était agi d'une attaque personnelle.

Yuuri se redressa sur le coude pour faire face au blond.

– Mais à part ça, ils sont rigoureusement identiques à ceux de la Terre ! Grosso modo, les animaux ici sont pareils que là-bas. Et je ne sais toujours pas comment vous distinguez au premier coup d'œil un mazoku d'un humain…

– Où veux-tu en venir, Yuuri ?

Le brun se rallongea une fois de plus, bras croisés derrière la tête et yeux fixés vers le ciel.

– Nulle part en particulier, fit-il, un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. Je réalise juste qu'en fin de compte, on n'est pas si différents…

(Fin)

¤¤¤ ¤ ¤¤¤

m77 : Euuuuuh…  
Yuuri : Mais le réaliser est déjà un bon début, non ?  
m77 : Certes… (mais de ¤quoi¤ il parle ?)


End file.
